Uncle Jesse's New Truck
by CMulcahy
Summary: When His old white pickup truck dies,Uncle Jesse buys a brand new Dark Red Chevrolet Silverado Pickup Truck and also it is the Grand Reopening of the Boars Nest


Uncle Jesse's new Truck 

Balladeer-Today is a special day for Uncle Jesse you see after with long rides with that white pickup for many years he gets a new pickup truck

Bo-Hey Uncle Jesse

Jesse-Yeah Bo

Bo-When were you supposed to pick up your new pickup truck

Jesse-I am going to pick It up sometime today then have Cooter put in the CB,you guys are going to drive me to the Capitol City Chevy dealership sometime today

Luke-It seems you are getting a better truck then the one you used to have all these years

Jesse-Yeah,but this new truck will have a CD player,so I can play Coy's new CD which I got for my birthday

Bo-Which Chevy pickup did you get the S-10 or the Silverado

Jesse-I got the Silverado pickup truck,I picked out a Dark Red with leather seats which I really liked

Daisy(as she walks in the kitchen)-I'm off to the new Target in Capitol City

Jesse-All right Daisy

Luke-Wait a minute is the new Target across from the Chevy Dealership

Jesse-Yeah,I remember that they were just putting the Grand Opening Banner out when I was there to order the new truck

Daisy-Come on,I'll take you over there

Jesse-That would be great Daisy,it will give me a chance to ride in your new Jeep,let me go get the paperwaork that I have to give to the dealer

Daisy-All right Uncle Jesse

Bo-What do you have to get in Target anyway Daisy

Daisy-I am going out to get a couple pairs of jeans for when I return to work at the Boars Nest,do you guys need anything at Target

Bo-I could use some shaving cream

Luke-Razor blades for me

Daisy-OK,one more thing.I like you guys to go over to the Boars Nest for me

Luke-Boy,I have not been to the Boars Nest since it has been renovated

Bo-What do we have to do once we get to the Boars Nest

Daisy-I am waiting for two deliveries

Bo-What are you having delivered to the Boars Nest

Daisy-Well,the CD Jukebox and the Plasma TV were being delivered today

Luke-Any chance if Boss installed that wireless Internet thing

Daisy-That was already done last week

Luke-What time were the men going to be there to drop off that CD Jukebox and the Plasma TV

Daisy-The guy for the CD Jukebox was coming around noon and the guy for the Plasma TV was coming around 12:30,here are the receipts

Luke-What about Mitch new bartender that Boss hired,should he be there waiting for the men

Daisy-He told me that he will be a little late,he said he would try to be at the Boars Nest around 1:00

Bo-Great,how are we going to get in to the Boars Nest without getting caught by Rosco or Enos,since Boss installed that new Burglar Alarm

Daisy(as she takes a key off her key ring and takes a piece of paper out of her purse)-Here is the key to the new door,and on this piece of paper is the code for the alarm,make sure you shut it off the minute you walk in the door

Jesse-You all set to go Daisy

Daisy-I sure am Uncle Jesse

Jesse-See you guys later

Bo-All right Uncle Jesse

Daisy-Oh one more thing

Bo-What is it

Daisy-Nancy Lou,Cooter's daugter was hired as one of the extra waitresses,she was coming around 12:15 to pick up a key,make sure you get a key made over at Rhuebottom's

Bo-We will try and remember

Daisy-I will try to meet you guys at the Boars Nest around 1:30,make sure you guys bring some cold sodas with you,because the bar area has to be set,you can still use the restrooms if you need it

Bo-Okay Daisy

Luke-All right(looks at the clock as Daisy and Jesse leave)its 10:30 Bo,lets get these breakfast dishes washed then we can head out to the Boars Nest

Bo-You got it

Balladeer-Meanwhile at the Hazzard County Sheriff's office Rosco and Enos were doing some paperwork at the office

Enos-Sheriff,I am going over to Krispy Kreme to get some dounuts and coffee do you want me pick you up a cup of coffee

Rosco-No thanks Enos,I'm fine,you go on ahead

Enos-Fine with me

Boss Hogg(a he enters the office)-Enos,before you go out,I have a surprise for you and Rosco

Rosco-Yes Boss,what is it

Boss Hogg(as he gives Enos and Rosco envelopes)-Open these up

Enos-What is in these envelops Sheriff

Rosco(as he opens the envelope)-Its just a key with a peanut remote control

Enos-Boss Hogg we do not have to drive our patrol cars anymore

Boss Hogg-These are the keys to your new patrol cars

Enos-Possum on a Gumbush,we have new patrol cars

Boss Hogg-Yes they are even better than your old patrol cars

Rosco-Where are these new patrol cars Boss

Enos-I would like to see these new patrol cars Mr. Hogg

Boss Hogg-Come on,I will take you outside and show them to you

Enos-Cool

Rosco-Come On Flash(Flash Barks)

Balladeer-So Boss Hogg takes Rosco and Enos outside and shows them their new Chrysler Concorde patrol cars

Rosco-Amazing huh Flash(Flash Barks)

Enos-Wow these new patrol cars look great Mr. Hogg,they are bigger than our old patrol cars just like you said

Boss Hogg-Thank you Enos,your patrol car is the gray interior and Rosco your patrol car is the tan interior,so you will not be confused,each of your patrol cars now has a CD player

Enos-That's great Mr. Hogg I can finaly listen to my Tim McGraw CD while I am waiting at one of the speedtraps

Rosco-I can listen to my Garth Brooks CD

Boss Hogg-Why don't you and Rosco take your new patrol cars for a ride around town,and stay away from the Duke Boys

Rosco-Yes Sir

Enos-What are we waiting for sheriff,lets test out our new patrol cars

Rosco-Lets do that

Balladeer-Cooter walks over to Rosco and Enos

Cooter-Hey these new patrol cars look great

Enos-Thanks Cooter,Sheriff Coltrane and I were just about to test them out

Cooter-Have fun boys

Enos-We Will Cooter

Balladeer-While Rosco and Enos were testing out their new patrol cars Bo & Luke just arrived at the Boars Nest

Bo(as they get out of the General Lee)-I will get the cooler out of the trunk while you open the door and turn off the alarm

Luke-You got it Bo

Balladeer-So Luke opens the door then turns off the burglar alarm when Bo walks in

Bo-Wow,they sure did a good job working in here

Luke-This is amazing,Boss did hire somebody very well to do the renovation(looks at his pocket watch)we have about a half hour to kill before the first delivery comes,lets start by setting up the chairs

Bo-All right Luke

Balladeer-While Luke and Bo were setting up the chairs Cooter's daughter Nancy Lou walks in with a little boy

Nancy Lou-Hey Bo, hey Luke,I saw the General Lee parked outside I figured you be here

Bo(gives Nancy Lou a kiss)-Hey Nancy Lou how are you doing

Nancy Lou-I am doing just fine,how are you Luke

Luke(as he gives Nancy Lou a kiss)-I am fine Nancy Lou,who is this little fella

Nancy Lou-This is my 7-year-old son Matthew

Bo-(shakes Matthew's hand)-Pleasure to meet you Matthew

Matthew-Thank you

Nancy Lou-I did not expect to see you here,I was hoping Daisy would be here

Bo-Daisy went over to Capitol City to drop off Uncle Jesse to get his new pickup truck and then she was going over to the Target store that just opened in Capitol City,she should be here by 1:30,we were just waiting for the deliverymen to deliver the CD Jukebox and the Plasma TV set

Luke-Did you find a place to live yet

Nancy Lou-We are living in one of the new development areas in Capitol City,we like it very much,Matthew likes the school in the area,he has made a lot of good friends

Bo-Daisy told us you are working here,are you excited

Nancy Lou-I sure am,Daisy said that she was going to have a key made for me,that is why I'm here

Bo-Oh shoot,I completely forgot about getting that key made

Luke(as he gives Bo the key)-Look Bo,why don't you go over to Rhuebottom's general store get a key made for Nancy Lou while Nancy Lou and I will wait here for the deliveries

Bo-I'll do that

Nancy Lou-Why don't you take Matthew with you,I bet you can use some company

Bo-I be glad too,are you ready Matthew

Matthew-I sure am Bo

Bo-We should be back in an hour

Nancy Lou-Make sure he gets something to eat,he did not have any breakfast this morning

Bo-All right see you later

Matthew(as he and Bo go outside)-We are taking the General Lee

Bo-We sure are,I have to help you in

Matthew(as Bo lifts him up)-Why do you have to help me in

Bo(as he puts Matthew through the window of the General Lee)-The doors are welded shut,the only way to get in the General Lee is through the window

Matthew-This is a cool car Bo

Bo(as he climbs through the driver side window)-Thanks Matthew,got your seatbelt on

Matthew-Yes

Bo(as he starts the motor)-All right then

Matthew(as they pull out of the Boars Nest)-Hey nice CB radio Bo

Bo-Thanks Matthew,since I have to get that key made would you like to go see your grandfather for a few minutes,I'll get a pizza for lunch

Matthew-That would be great

Bo(as he grabs the CB mike)-I will give him a call and let him know were coming

Matthew-Great

Bo-Lost Sheep to Crazy Cooter,got your ears on

Cooter-Crazy Cooter coming at you

Bo-I am coming to town to get a key made over at Rhuebottom's and was wondering if I can bring Matthew over to come see you for a little bit

Cooter-Matthew is with you,can't wait to see him

Bo-All right Cooter,we should be there in 10 minutes,I will pick up a pizza for lunch

Cooter-All right Lost Sheep,I'm gone

Balladeer-Meanwhile back at the Boars Nest Nancy Lou and Luke were fixing up the tables when a man came in

Luke-Can I help you

Rothman-My Name is Carl Rothman,I am with Capitol City vending,I am here to deliver a CD jukebox

Luke-Oh yes,bring it in,I will give you a hand

Rothman-Thanks

Nancy Lou-Is there anything I can do

Luke-Not really,you can clean off the tables

Nancy Lou-All right

Balladeer-As the deliveryman sets up the CD Jukebox at the Boars Nest,Bo & Matthew arrive at Rhuebottoms General Store

Bo(as he helps Matthew out of the General Lee)-All right Matthew,what did you think of the ride

Matthew(as they go in Rhuebottoms General Store)-That ride was so cool

Bo-Hey Mr. Rhuebottom

Rhuebottom-Hey Bo,how are you,who is your little friend

Bo-This is Matthew,I think Cooter told you about him

Rhuebottom-Pleasure to meet you Matthew

Matthew-Pleasure to meet you Mr. Rhuebottom

Rhuebottom-So Bo,what brings you in to my store today

Bo(as he takes a key out of his pocket)-I would like to have a copy of this key,it is a key to the Boars Nest

Rhuebottom-I be glad to do that for you,I am having a special sale on keys today,I will make you 3 of these keys

Bo-That is fine with me Mr. Rhuebottom

Rhuebottom-Did you happen to see Rosco & Enos today

Bo-I don't think so Mr. Rhuebottom,why do you ask

Rhuebottom-I noticed this morning Boss gave Rosco & Enos new patrol cars

Bo-Did you get a chance to look at the new patrol cars

Rhuebottom-I sure did.they were a little bigger than the old patrol cars,is the Boars Nest all set for the Grand Reopening

Bo-Everything is just about done.in fact Luke is over there right now with Matthew's mother

Rhuebottom-Oh,Nancy Lou,how is she doing

Bo-She is doing great,do you know if the pizza shop would be open

Rhuebottom-I think it is open,here are copies of the key that you wanted

Bo-Thanks Mr. Rhuebottom how much do I owe you for the keys

Rhuebottom-Like I said 3 keys for a dollar

Bo(as he takes a 5 dollar bill out of his wallet)-Can you break a 5 dollar bill,its all I got left

Rhuebottom-No problem Bo

Matthew-Do you have enough money for pizza

Bo-I may have to stop at the bank and gets some cash

Rhuebottom-Here is your change Bo,if you need cash,there is an ATM machine by the door

Bo-Thanks a lot Mr. Rhuebottom

Balladeer-Meanwhile back at the Boars Nest Luke and Nancy Lou were now waiting for the plasma TV as they have a glass of soda

Luke-So how did you hear about the job opening

Nancy Lou-Well,I quit my last job right after Matthew was born.A couple of weeks ago I came across an ad in the Capitol City paper saying that the Boars Nest was hiring people,so that how I got the job

Luke-What does your husband do

Nancy Lou-He does deliveries for Best Buy(she checks her watch)what time did you say that the plasma TV was coming

Luke-Daisy said that Plasma TV was coming around 12:30

Nancy Lou-I going to use the ladies room

Luke-All right

Balladeer-While Nancy Lou goes into the ladies room,another man enter the Boars Nest

Luke-Don't Tell me,I bet you are here to deliver the Plasma TV

Ron-Yes I am,would you mind giving me a hand

Luke-Sure

Ron-I saw a blue minivan outside which is exactly what my wife drives

Luke-By any chance is your wife's name Nancy Lou

Ron-Yeah,is she here

Luke-She is in the ladies room,she should be right out,my name is Luke Duke

Ron(as he shakes Luke's hand)-Oh yes,Nancy Lou told me about you

Nancy Lou(as she comes out of the ladies room)-Hey Ron,are you here to do deliver the plasma TV set

Ron-Yes I am honey,I still have it in the truck,Luke was going to give me a hand to bring it in

Nancy Lou-That would be great

Balladeer-While Nancy Lou's husband brings in the Plasma TV set,over at Cooter's garage Bo and Matthew were having pizza with Cooter

Cooter-So Matthew,how is school

Matthew-Just Fine Grandpa


End file.
